Behind Emmett's Eyes
by ruerue123
Summary: Switched at Birth from Emmett's point of view starting with episode 6, Persistence of a Memory.
1. Persistence of a Memory

**Author's note: Hey guys! This is Switched at Birth from Emmett point of view. I added a few extra scenes because I felt some details were overlooked but I try to stay as close to the story as possible using some of my artistic license here and there. This is my first fan fiction so be easy but I'm open to any constructive criticism on I anything from plotline to grammatical errors. Oh and obviously I don't own S.a.B. because if I did, I would have Sean Berdy with me and not writing about his character. :D**

Daphne was late as usual. I had just learnt that she was taking cooking classes at the hearing school that Bay attended. Hearing school and kids treat deaf kids like we are retarded and should be put away from the 'normal' public. I was shocked to hear that she even agreed to this arrangement because of the hurt she experienced when she little. She attended hearing school before my mom set her straight, before she even learned how to sign. It was weird for me to see a deaf person not signing. Daphne just tried to mouth words and if anything else, write it down. She looked at me and my mom in wonder as I explained what had happened and how I had actually screamed at the girls teasing her.

All of a sudden Bay interrupted my thought while I took a picture of some of Buckner's trees. "Hey" she said. I mouthed back a hello. I hadn't talked to Bay a lot so this conversation caught me off guard. She questioned me if I was waiting for Daphne using the name sign and confirmed that i was.

She caught me off guard by noticing the newly develop pictures and asking if she could see them. They weren't much, Just a few photos I took on my last excursion to a old train depot but she seemed truly intrigued by them. "So you're an artist?" she asked brightly. I shrugged it off, "yeah" I mouthed.

I noticed a colorful sheet sticking out of her binder and a gave her a questioning look. She handed my a edited photo of Regina when she was pregnant. "That's you?" I questioned her. "Yeah that's me." She then explained that the car was her fathers, whom she didn't know, and she was trying to find out what a parking ticket said. I told her I knew how to enlarge and sharpen it using some of my software. I wrote down my email and gave it to her. "But Regina doesn't know about this." She quickly explained and motioned to her locking her mouthing and throwing away the key. It was a cute motioned coming from her and I repeated it back to her. I told her goodbye and waited for Daphne.

**You don't have to pick me up. Had an accident so I have to talk to the principal. Mrs. Kennish is taking me home.** Daphne texted me after ten minutes of waiting outside the side entrance. **Are you okay? **What could she have done that landed her a meeting with a principal on the first day? My phone vibrated **I'm okay. I'll tell you later. **I text back quickly **Okay. I'll see you tmro. **I drove home and jumped on my laptop. Bay had sent me an email of her mom's picture. As soon as I pulled up the picture, I noticed something a lot easier to trace than a parking ticket, a license plate. I wondered how Bay could have had this picture so long and not have seen it.

I googled license plate tracking sites and came up with a reputable one. After a bit of digging around I found the car and the last known address. It was close, only about a hour drive from here. For some reason I felt really happy that I was helping Bay. I knew I would make her happy with this information. I liked seeing her face light up when she found out that I liked photography and I think I would see it again when I give this to her tomorrow. I think I would enjoy seeing her smile again.

~~~~~.~~~~~~.~~~~~

I pulled up to Buckner and immediately spotted bay sitting on the front wall. Happiness and a bit of confusion flashed on her face. "Hey!" she greeted me. I reached into my bag and pulled out the print out of her dad's car. She opened it and was astonished. "You were able to read the park ticket?" I shook my head and pointed to the license plate. She voiced that she couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of that. She was so excited that I had found the address. "Do you want to go there now?" I signed and mouthed. She hadn't expected me to ask that but she quickly responded "What the hell!"

I gave her the spare helmet and she hopped on the back. Her hold was very tentative around me. I smiled, it wouldn't be for long. As predicted as soon as I revved up the motor and took off she latched onto me. I was used to Daphne holding onto me but this was different, I felt content. Every time I spend up, she held on tighter. She felt me silently laugh at her fear and lightly hit me on my stomach. I knew she was probably cursing me out.

_Ugh oh. _I thought. This was probably not what she expected. We pulled up to a junk yard and I pulled up near the front. I had a small thought that I wouldn't want anybody junking my bike if it was parked close to the cars. I got off and sensed her uneasiness. "Come on!" I mouthed to her. "What? Its not like we are going to find it in there!" I signed "Just come with me and see if we can find the car." She wasn't having it and came up a misinterpreted version of my signing including wizards and wishes.

I extended my hand. _Trust me _I thought. I saw it in her, the mild curiosity behind her eyes. I knew she would take my hand before she actually did. She took my hand and I took a moment of silent rejoice because I had coaxed her out of her comfort zone.

We journeyed through the massive piles of cars, sometimes tripping over rusted car parts. After a few minutes I pointed to a rusted blue car that matched what Bay had told me to be her dad's. I pointed it out to her and she confirmed that it was it.

She opened the door and immediately started searching for anything that would reveal the identity of her biological father. She didn't find anything but old car parts and dust. I was saddened a bit to know that I hadn't helped her. She jumped out and kicked the car for good measure. She started speaking almost too fast for me to read her lips but her hurt was plainly shown in all the gestures and facial movements during her speech, like the way her arms crossed and her fingers pressed into her arms and the crinkle between her eyes. Even though I knew what she was saying, her body language told a more detailed story. "You know, you are the best listener I know." Bay said as she ended her rant.

I beamed. I wasn't often a deaf person hears that they are good at listening. It goes against most people logic to compliment a deaf person on their listening skill because to them, we really can't listen to begin with. We really do listen, not in a auditory way but in the person as a whole, like mouth movements, body language, and even the pure emotion that hearing people sometimes miss in people's eyes.

She smiled back and I saw the happiness push back the hopelessness she had felt moments ago. She opened the back seat and finally saw something to renew her hope, a guitar pick. I wanted to capture this moment and snapped a picture of her hand and the pick. I think she felt a bit confused or uneasy but I quickly smiled to quell those feelings.

"Well, I guess someone played guitar." she mused. I quickly remembered a memory from mine and Daphne's early friendship. I quickly started to sign forgetting that I was with a hearing girl "When me and Daphne were kids, we found a guitar case and tried-" "whoa whoa whoa", she cut me off "You might as well be speaking Russian." I slowed down and she started to understand me. I flashed a smile when she referred to our conversation as charades. I guess from a third party viewer that is exactly what this conversation looks like.

"What happened afterwards?" "Nothing." I mouthed. She wasn't satisfied with that answer and I elaborated that Regina took it away from us. "So what ever was in the guitar case could be my dad's." Bay half signed half said. I had renewed hope when I remembered something, "Regina left some of her boxes in my garage." Once she understood what I was saying, she was anxious to search more for anything related to her father.

"Tomorrow?" I signed. I didn't want my mom to be there and see us searching through Regina's stuff but something else told me to drag it out a bit and that if we continue tomorrow, it's another day with her. She agreed and we then started our way back to my bike, where ever that was.

We returned to my bike, it unscathed by anybody, and got on. Her grip was tighter and more confident when we started off again. She seemed to be getting used to riding a motorcycle. About ten minutes into the ride I felt her rest her head on my shoulder. Her emotional fatigue was finally starting to show physically. When we reached her house I could tell she was asleep. I felt her steady breath on my neck and the rise and fall of her chest on my back. I sat a few extra moments before I moved my shoulder blades around to rouse her. She started to move. "Sorry." she apologized as she stepped off. "Its okay." I mouthed. "I'll text you when you can come over tomorrow. What is your phone number?" I handed her my phone and she put her number in.

She smiled brightly and turned toward her door but before she left completely she turned and signed "Thank You." That one sign made my whole day. It meant something that a hearing girl thanked me in my language. I signed your welcome and got back on my bike and sped off.

Once at home I text Bay my number and sat back. A thought dawned on me. Why was I even helping her? I didn't really know her. She was just Regina's biological daughter. Before yesterday I had only said a couple of sentences to her but here I was adamantly taking time out of my daily life to help her find her dad. I didn't know what I was doing but I decided that I would see this thing through. I would try and help Bay find her dad.

~~~~.~~~~.~~~~

Around seven p.m. the next day my mom walked into my room. "I'm going out bit with some friends. I'll be back in a few hours." she signed to me. "Okay." I quickly signed back. This was perfect opportunity to have Bay over. **You can come over. Parents are gone. **I felt almost giddy at the opportunity to have Bay at my house. I needed to calm myself, my emotions were a bit too vivid lately. I assured myself that it was all the drama that was happening with my family and Daphne's.

About twenty minutes later, my doorbell flashed. I opened the door and smiled at Bay. I could feel the tiniest amount of awkwardness flow between us for a few seconds. I broke the standstill by mouthing if she wanted to go check. We walked to my garage and started looking.

My garage isn't very large so it would be pretty easy to find a guitar case if it was there. I wanted to diffuse the tension because Bay was looking disappointed at our inability to find it. I saw a pirates hat and eye patch from a Halloween costume long ago and put it on moving my arms and giving a silent "Arrg!". She saw and scoffed "You don't make a scary pirate." I felt a bit silly but I saw her smile so it made it worth it.

"I don't thing we are going to find the guitar case. We would have found it by now." she said while signing the words she already knew. Suddenly Her eyes shifted from me to a shelf to my left. I turned and saw what she was looking at, a black case. She lifted the case and set it on a half covered table. I stood slightly behind her and looked at her finding, a cassette tape for Regina with the initials A.S. "This could be my dad so A like Adam or Aaron.." "or Anakin Skywalker." I signed. She didn't understand me but it made me smile a bit at my inside joke. She also pulled out a folder with a birth certificate. I switched back and forth from reading her lips to look at what she was holding. This had what she had been searching for, her father's name, Angelo Sorento. Bay started to jump up and down and turned around and hugged me.

I was caught off guard by this gesture because we had only truly known each other for a few days but it felt comfortable. I kept my hand on her waist as she turned back and relished at her new found discovery. In the back of my brain I realized, this felt right.

"Do you need a ride home?" I signed because I didn't see a car around. "Umm yeah. Sorry, Toby dropped me off and her is having a bad day…and yeah.." she tried to explain but I mouthed that it was okay, I didn't mind at all.

I drove her home and said goodbye and that if she needed me, all she had to do was text me. She hugged me and then faced me. "How do you say, 'I owe you?" she asked. I smiled and signed the motions to her. She repeated them slowly and said goodbye.

I started my motorcycle and noticed my gas tank was almost empty. I was doing a lot for this hearing girl and I wasn't sure why. By the time I got home I felt my phone buzz **43 Angelo Sorentos in the U.S. 3 in Missouri. 1 is mine. **This is why I'm doing this, because, for some reason, I like making Bay happy.


	2. The Stag Hunt part 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry it took me a while to update. I had my computer hacked and i had to get it fixed. I broke this chapter up into two parts because it was three thousand words and i wasn't but half way through. I had to write this kinda quick so if there is any mistakes, please tell me. Thanks for the comments. They really make my day. Oh and I'll post the second part tomorrow or the next day. Yey! Oh and a side note, if you have a twitter, Sean Berdy has one and frequently posts pictures! I have a particular favorite where he is doing yoga! that didn't sound creepy at all... XD**

Bay laid next to me in the grass and just smiled up at the sky. "I could do this everyday with you." she signed to me lazily. She turned to me "I don't understand how people could think I'm missing out on anything. I get more from this" she pointed from herself to me and continued signing, "than I would out of any conversation I would have with a hearing person." Bay rested her head on my chest. She positioned her head right over my heart and I could just barely see the crinkles around eye indicating that she was smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" I inquired.

She sat up slightly and signed "I can hear your heart beat."

"You can? I can just feel it. Sometimes I can feel it just behind my ears and it is the closest thing I have to hearing it." I mused, "Let me see your wrist." I maneuvered her wrist till I could feel the pulse and tapped the beat out on her hand. "yeah" I signed "I could do this everyday.".

But the pulse changed and I slowly crept from a peaceful sleepy haze, holding my vibrating phone where her pulse used to be. **7 a.m. wakeup! **my phone informed me. I sat up and my dream started to drift through my mind. What the hell? There was a few things seriously wrong with that dream: One, Bay didn't sign so this dream started out false and two, I didn't and wouldn't have feeling for a hearing girl. I had made up that decision a long time ago. I shook my head in an attempt to clear it. But a nagging feeling pulled at the back of my brain, that even as much as I knew it wasn't true and wouldn't ever be true, I kind of enjoyed it. I went about with the rest of my day with the same feeling shadowing my every thought.

~~~.~~~~.~~~~

**Hey come over! I found something great! **Bay texted me while I was taking pictures of a rusted bridge I had found for one of my numerous art projects. **What is it? **I questioned. My phone buzzed. **Just come over! I need to show it to you. **I sent her a text that I would and left.

I pulled up to her house and she immediately came out. "I think I found my dad." Bay signed and my mind momentarily reflected on the dream that had been plaguing me the whole day. Bay had signed to me. I smiled and quickly responded. She grabbed my hand and led me into her art studio to her laptop. She took a seat in the chair and I sat on the arm next to her so I could see the computer. On the screen was the heading "Angelo Sorento". Below was a job biography for a DJ with that name and a picture on the side. I turned back to Bay and she explained that all the dates checked out and pulled the laptop close. "Don't we look alike?" she asked.

I looked between the picture and her face a few times. There was a slight similarity between the man in the picture and Bay. I had to act excited for her because this could be it. This could be her father whom she had never known. I waved my hands in a silent clap, agreeing with her that this could be her dad. I asked if he was working and surprisingly she understood enough of the signs to comprehend the meaning. I could tell she was really insecure about meeting him. What ever she had thought of to figure out if he was her really dad hadn't included meeting him tonight.

"He is going to think I'm crazy." she said using her hands to emphasize the word crazy.

"No", I tried to calm her fears, "he will love you." I signed keeping my arms crossed over me for a little longer than necessary.

"Is that the sign for love?" I thought 'she would choose that sign'. I nodded and repeated the sign while she mirrored it. I sat there smiling at her newfound curiosity for ASL with my hands still crossed until Daphne interrupted us making the whole moment extremely awkward.

I was till recovering from the awkward moment so when she questioned why I was there, I froze. Thankfully Bay piped up and explained that she thought she had found her dad. Daphne looked like she was getting pissed so I stepped in trying to explain myself better. Bay cut me off and said the same thing I was signing and then ending it with taking full responsibility of Daphne's anger, trying to take the blame away from me.

Daphne stormed out and I followed. I ran and tapped her to get her attention. She was pissed that I had done this behind her back. "Why are you helping her?" she asked. 'Hah! Good question.' I thought

"She wanted to find him". I quickly explained. Daphne didn't want him to be found but I tried to explain that it was her dad and she needed to try to find him to have closure. "You just met her!" she signed sharply. 'I've been dealing with that same thought the whole day' I secretly agreed. I knew there was a lot of sadness about this subject for Daphne. A few years back she had confided in me that she believed her dad left her and her mother because of her, because she was deaf.

"You should come with us. We are going to his club tonight." I tried to explain but she got caught up on the word 'we'. Why was she so thrown by putting Bay and I into a group together cause it was pretty obvious that we weren't _together_ together. What had I done to make her think differently? I couldn't articulate my answer to that question so I jumped back into trying to explain why this would be good for her. I was trying to help her and Bay find closure. I had to admit to myself that my first reason had been just because of Bay but I rationalized that subconsciously I knew I was doing it for Daphne too; to try and help extinguish her insecurities about her dad. She owed it to herself to look the guy in the eyes and show him what he had missed out on for what ever his reason for leaving was. She had told me many times the things she would say to him if she ever got a chance and this was her shot, her one chance to do it. "Atleast think about it." I tried to convince and calm her down simultaneously. She rolled her eyes at me, shook my hand off her shoulder, and stormed upstairs.

I walked back into Bay art studio and told her that Daphne was still mad but I think in the end she would come with us to see him. "When do you think we should go?" she asked. I jumped in the chair that she previously been sitting and looked at the screen. According to it, the club opened at 9. "How about at 8, so before the club opens for the night." I suggested.

"Its 5:50! What are we going to till then?"

I looked around and spotted her paintings. "Can I see some of your paintings?" "Yeah I'll show you my paintings." she said and signed back. I smiled, she was getting better at this.

She walked to one of her stacks of paintings and brought them to a easel to prop them up. "This one is of my dad." she explained while showing me a painting of an outline of a man with a question mark.

"We might be able to solve this question tonight." I told her thinking about that 'we' again. She smiled and hugged me.

"Thank again for doing this. I don't know what I would've done without you." She said pulling back from the hug just enough so I could read her lips.

"Your welcome." I signed back. She moved out of the hug and went back to her paintings. She started flipping through the painting again explaining them but one stopped her. It showed a small girl with an army helmet and a hammer bashing in a heart. She turned around and I gave her a questioning look until I saw the tears in the corners of her eyes.

"I made it after Ty left. I was so pissed and hurt that he would up and leave when things were just getting started between us. I think he didn't really care enough about me if it was so easy for him to go. He wanted me to sleep with him the day before he left. Was that all I was to him?" she started to cry and I could see anger start to creep into her eyes. I closed the distance between us and comforted her.

I looked at her and signed "You are worth a lot more than just somebody to have sex with. You are worth a lot more than this." I said pointing to the painting. I took her hand and picked up paint with her index painting. She gave me a quizzical look. I just smiled and wiped the paint over the middle of the canvas partially blocking out the image. "You are worth more." I reassured her.

She gave me a heart warming smile and signed thank you. I silently laughed at her because in the process of thanking me, she got paint on her chin. I took my thumb and gently wiped it off, showing her what I was laughing at.

"That really helped." she laughed and continued to finger paint over the picture. "So why photography?" she asked randomly.

"I'm not really good with the brush strokes and the painting and the symmetry in painting and drawing." I tried to explain.

"I bet you're not that bad!"

"I'm am terrible!" I said as I tried to paint an eye over the yellow smear that covered the canvas now. It turned out okay but nowhere near good enough to be an artist.

"See that was a good start all we need is a nose, another eye, and lips." she said as she filled in the rest of the canvas to make a face. "Now this is artwork!" I laughed at her sarcasm and the fact that we had just finger painted together like a bunch of five year olds.

I walked over to a nearby sink and washed off the paint before it dried. "Do you feel a bit better now?" I asked.

"Yeah I really do. This should be like some therapy exercise or something." she laughed and washed her hands off too. She dried them and walked over to a C.D. player and pushed cassette tape into the cassette player. She instantly brightened up more. Intrigued by something that could improve her mood this much, I walked over and put my hand to the speaker to feel the vibration of the speaker to get a beat. The vibration was uneven and sporadic and I took a guess that it was Latin music, which had a tendency to be free form in rhythm. Bay explained that this was the tape that we had found two days before in Regina's stuff. She explained that there were animal noises imbedded in the song and acted out animals. I laughed at her cute animal faces.

Once I thought I had the beat I started to sway and dance. I wanted to show off so I did a quick Michael Jackson dance move to get her attention. I love Michael Jackson; his lyrics, dance moves, and beats. 'yeah' I thought after I saw Bay's surprised face "deaf people can dance too'. I turned the music up more so I could start to feel the beat in my chest and not just from the speaker and grabbed Bay's hands to dance with her. In the back of my mind I registered that I really enjoyed this; holding her hands, swaying with her, and overall just having fun with her. Though I had internalized the beat, I could feel it in Bay's movements so I believed I stayed right in time with music the whole song. We danced around a bit, both showing off our dancing skills to each other.

I took a chance and grabbed her by the waist to spin her around. I felt her body go a bit ridged in my hold and was almost scared I had done something wrong until I noticed she was looking at the door. Regina was standing at the entrance swaying around, not noticing at all that I had her biological daughter in my arms. Bay broke from my grasp and looked worried, like we had been caught doing something we shouldn't have. I quickly remembered that this was a tape meant for Regina and Bay was definitely not suppose to have it. Regina didn't notice anything about the music and ushered us to keep dancing, telling us that she was just going to leave.

After Regina left I shot Bay a glace 'Looks like we jumped that hurdle' I thought. Bay seemed similarly shocked that we hadn't been discovered. Bay shrugged and continued back where we left off. We danced around for a bit, laughing at each other bad dance moves until the song ended. I stopped when the music ended and she gave me a curious look.

"How did you know it was over. I know that Daphne told me that you can feel the beat but I didn't think that was loud enough."

"I guess you could say my senses are a lot more sharper and are not distracted by the actual noise so I can feel it better." I mouthed and sighed slowly.

"Huh. So you have better senses because they compensate for the lack of one." she seemed really intrigued by this notion, which really surprised me.

"Yeah pretty much." I said because that is about what every doctor in my life told me.

"You know, your a lot more normal to hang out with than people would originally think. Ahhh, that sounds bad. I mean, we have the same, if not better, conversations that I would have with another hearing person; if that sounds a bit better. I don't know what im trying to say…I guess I'm trying to say that I enjoy hanging out with you." she said and gave me a shy smile. I smiled back and noticed a bit of blush forming on her cheeks. I think she felt it because she quickly turned around and walked to a nearby chair.

I pulled up a chair in front of Bay so I could face her. She smiled and propped her legs on mine and closed her eyes. She was getting a lot more comfortable around me and we both knew it. I pulled out my phone and noticed the time 7:50. She jumped when I hit her legs and pulled her feet off my lap.

"and I was just getting comfortable."

I showed her my phone to show her the time. "Do you think Daphne will come with us?"

"I think she will. She has been waiting a long time to say some things to him." I could tell Bay was getting better at understanding signing because she no longer had a quizzical look on her face when we had a conversation. "Give her a little more time."

After twenty minutes I was starting to believe that Daphne not going to come and I could tell Bay was getting nervous. We needed to do this fast or she was going to back out.

"Come on." I signed, "maybe I was wrong. Lets go before it gets too late." Bay looked hesitantly at me and started to shake her head. I wasn't going to let her chicken out of one of her only chances to meet her dad. I gave Bay a reassuring smile and grabbed her hand. "Come on."

Bay tapped my shoulder when we had gotten to my bike and pointed to the stairs. "Okay. I'll go." Daphne signed and said. I smiled at bay 'see I knew she would come'. Daphne's signing was sharp and fast meaning that she was slightly angry. "I can't promise to be nice to him." and Bay decided that that was perfectly okay.

Daphne questioned how we were getting there and Bay said something she thought was really funny. I didn't know if it was how she moved her mouth or the joke but I didn't understand it completely, picking up words like passengers and sidecar. Bay just half laughed and suggested that we take Toby's car. I had been eying his car for the past week and I thought I would get a chance to drive it.

"Can I drive?" I signed but my offer was rejected by Bay who suggested that she would just drive. "I call shotgun." I signed fast calling a seat next to Bay. I don't think she understood which was surprising because I thought even to kids that was a universal sign. I cast a smirk and headed toward Toby's $30,000 car not really knowing how this night would end. 'hopefully well' I thought. Maybe I could end up really helping Bay. I would like doing that for her.

***hey guys don't forget to review! it scares me when i see people have read my story but haven't reviewed. please! it makes me happy so i can update faster.**


	3. The Stag Hunt part 2

The ride to the club was pretty tense. I couldn't calm Bay, whom was driving sporadically, because she couldn't look at me while driving without shaking the car. She was really nervous; turning too hard, stopping too fast, and swerving like crazy. I turned around to Daphne and signed "ask her if she wants me to drive. She is too nervous!"

"Bay? Do you want Emmett to drive so you can relax?" Daphne asked.

When we stopped at the next red light, Bay turned and said "I'm fine. I am just a little bit nervous." she smiled and turned on the radio. This seemed to relax her enough to get to the club in one piece. We got out and went to the front door and knocked. A women answered and looked pretty annoyed that a bunch of high school kids were wanting to get in. Bay seemed to have trouble convincing her to let us in so I stepped in.

I started signing and immediately knew that if I did this enough, she would let us in. That's how hearing people are, when they feel uncomfortable with something, they just go along with it so they don't have to deal with us. The women started shifting back and forth and had the typical mixture of confusion and annoyance that most hearing people gave me when I tried to talk with them. This is why I couldn't date a hearing person, they never like anything they can't understand or anything that doesn't fit into their 'typical' life.

About thirty seconds passed before the lady gave in and let us in because of something Bay had said. "What was that?" I signed to Daphne.

"She said you left your retainer here." she said and gave me a smirk

"A retainer?" I gave her a confused look and continued following the women to a table where a few boxes with miscellaneous items were stashed. I gave a nudge to Bay telling her to get out of here and find her dad. With a quick excuse, she and Daphne made her exit leaving me to pan through numerous boxes. After the second box, I knew something was really wrong. Gay pride buttons, underwear, and bras were popping up everywhere. I looked around to the people who were setting up for tonight and how they were interacting with each other. 'yup' I though 'this is definitely a gay bar'. I seriously started to doubt that this Angelo Sorento was Bay's father and I was right. About that time, Bay and Daphne appeared both looking quite embarrassed.

"It wasn't him." Daphne signed. "It definitely wasn't him."

I laughed "yeah unless he was gay, I didn't think so. Lets get outta here. I'm hungry. You guys want go eat somewhere?" I signed the last part slower so Bay could understand too.

"Yeah I'm hungry too. Wanna drive? I think I need to just calm down for a bit." I smiled brightly and Bay handed the keys over. We jumped in the car and headed a few miles down the road. I looked over to Bay and could immediately see the sadness within her. I reached over and grabbed her hand. She smiled and I began to rub small circles in her palm to try to calm her down. By the time we reached the diner, she had calmed down a considerable amount but had insisted on keeping my hand.

We entered the diner and ordered. I did the 'point to thing on the menu to tell the waitress what I wanted' and I noticed Bay smiling. 'yeah' I thought 'I always get by'.

Bay was so surprised that the DJ hadn't been her father and was really surprised to find out it was a gay bar and she hadn't noticed. I was shocked to hear that she had given up. After all that we had done, she didn't want to proceed anymore. Daphne on the other hand seemed like she wanted to continue to search for him so she could one day finally show him what he had missed.

I questioned Bay about the guitar case that we found and got interrupted by Daphne who knew nothing about it. Before I had the time to tell her which guitar case, Bay beat me to it and signed for me. I was a bit shocked because she had done it fluently and without mistake. 'I've been teaching her well' I thought. She really was getting better at signing and it had only been a few days. In the back of my mind I questioned what would happen it I gave her a bit more of time to learn it. I think she would do well.

I snapped back into the moment to explain to Daphne about the guitar case and the pick that we had found in Angelo's old car. She was shocked that this wasn't out first day spent searching for Bay's dad but explained that it wasn't his.

"But you've never seen inside of it?" Bay asked enthusiastically. "Could we look inside of it?" Bay looked over to me and beamed.

"I thought you were done?" Daphne inquired. I looked at Bay and we both turned the opposite direction, not willing to answer the question because we both knew it wasn't what Daphne wanted to hear. We got up and paid for our meal, none of us bringing up Angelo again.

When we got home, I grabbed Bay into a hug, trying not to notice the glances Daphne was giving me. I apologized that we didn't find her dad and quickly left before anything else could be said

. This was a long day and I felt like a lot had happen in it. Well it did. I danced with Bay and comforted her about the whole Ty thing, drove to a gay club and confused a hearing girl, and admitted to Daphne that I had been spending a lot of time with Bay that I hadn't told her about before. But in the course of all this happening, I felt that Bay and I had grow a bit closer, like we understood each other a little bit more than we did before.

She had exposed herself to me today when she admitted to me that she didn't believe Ty had really cared about her. Who could just leave a person whom you had just started a relationship with so fast and not look back? It really showed someone's character or lack there of when they just up and leave the ones that care about them. I wouldn't ever do that because that was cowardly. How could Ty just leave Bay when she had clearly started to love him?

I caught myself on this thought. Why am I caring this much about her? Somehow she has encompassed my thoughts these last few days and I don't know why. Why would she have such an effect on me. She was just a hearing girl. 'Just a hearing girl' I thought as I drifted off to sleep in my bed.

~~~~.~~~~.~~~~

The next day went about the same as the one before, my thought were full of the one girl that I didn't need to be thinking about, Bay. The day was almost over. After I grab my stuff I could be out of here and go home and get my thoughts together. I need to get a hold of myself before other people started to notice. My thought about Bay hadn't been discovered and it needed to stay that way.

Daphne rounded the corner and confronted my fears "What is going on with you and Bay?" 'I have no idea!' I wanted to say.

"What? What are you talking about?" 'there is nothing going on between us' I told myself. 'she is just a hearing girl who is recently heartbroken and emotional.' But Daphne wasn't having it and kept on questioning me. 'there is nothing going on with me and Bay' I tried to persuade myself and Daphne. 'the hearing and the deaf go together'. I tried harder to get Daphne to listen to me. "Watch my hands carefully. There. Is. Nothing. Going. On." and she seemed remotely satisfied by that. I turned before she had time to rebuke it and left.

I drove around on my bike for what seemed like hours trying to find peace but no matter where I went my thoughts kept on rambling. By nighttime, I ended up sitting on my roof trying to quiet my thoughts. I laughed. It was so funny, for a deaf person, I was having a hard time find peace and quiet. My thoughts were too loud. I was so conflicted. Did I really lie to Daphne or did I tell the truth? I had always said that deaf people couldn't date hearing people because we were too different, belonging to different cultures and societies. But me and Bay weren't really that different. Sure she could hear and talk but we were both artist trying to find beauty in each aspect of our life.

What problems did we face if we dated? She would have to learn ASL but she had already shown that she was interested and willing to learn. I smiled remembering her signing tonight. She could get better with time and I could always help her. Her and my friends would think we were crazy but I wasn't one to care what other think about me and neither did Bay. 'Am I really considering it? Am I really considering dating a hearing girl?' I think I really was. I thought more about Bay. She was beautiful, that was evident. She was artistic, funny, a bit sarcastic but had a good heart. I felt my own heart flutter at these thoughts and smiled. You really can't choose who you liked in this world, it just happened sometimes.

I froze; I had just admitted it, I liked Bay Kennish. I guess Daphne had known before I even did. I think that just how girls are, they can just detect it. I sent a silent apology to Daphne for being angry with her today because she was right. I would have to tell Bay tomorrow. How I would do it, I had no clue, but regardless I knew I had to.

I climbed back into my window and into bed. My thoughts had been calmed and I could finally start to settle down and feel relaxed. I liked hearing girl. Oh what would Daphne say?

~~~~.~~~~.~~~~

I was nervous the whole day, tapping on things, fidgeting with my jacket (which I had changed from my normal leather jacket to something a little more relaxed), doing anything to keep my nerves at bay. The light flashed signaling the end of school and I lit on out of there. I hopped on my bike and drove a little bit faster than I would normally. The whole way to Buckner, I was trying to convince myself to turn back.. Telling myself that it wasn't worth it. That it would be too much of a problem between us, but I kept on driving. 'you aren't a coward', I told myself 'you have to do this.'

I pulled up to Buckner, got off and waited for Bay and the things to come. As soon as I saw her I smiled brightly.

"You know Daphne doesn't have a class today?"

I shook my head. "I'm here to see you." I tried to explain but again she was confused and replied that if it had anything to do with her dad, she didn't want to know. But I just shook my head again and tried to articulate my purpose. "Daphne and I were talking about me and you.". I thought about what I had said and shook my head and hands because that wasn't what I wanted to say. 'Time to bit the bullet' I thought.

"I. Like. You." I signed and mouthed. She sat there a second with a slightly confused look on her face but I saw a smile creep on her face. 'yes you did understand that correctly but lets just clear up everything'. I thought and in a spur of the moment thing, leaned in, grabbed her waist softly and kissed her.

Her lips were still for a second because I think she was still in shock of what was happening. Hell! I was shocked at what I was doing but I didn't care because it felt good. I think she felt the same because she to kiss me back. Happiness washed over me as I held her in my arms and in these few seconds, it didn't matter that I was deaf, that she could hear, that we were so different, all that mattered were her lips on mine.

I pulled back knowing it was a short kiss but it definitely cleared up any questions she would have had. I looked into her eyes then back and her mouth and smiled. 'yeah she's definitely not just a hearing girl' and with that thought I turned and left, leaving her to think about everything that had just happened.

**Hey guys hoped you like this last chapter. Was it too lovey dovey or just enough? Leave a comment and tell me. Oh and I forgot to mention last chapter. Im going away for a vacation until Saturday morning so not updates till then. Yeah I know I won't be updating until like right before the next episode but its how it has got to work out. And think about this, I have to go almost a week without seeing this next episode! :(**


	4. Quick AN

Authors note: Hey guys I know I said that once I got back, I would write the next chapter but I'm running into a lot of things fast. I have school starting back next week and I'm looking at colleges and yeah im so busy. Also I really want to see where this is going before I start writing anymore. I don't know if Emmett still has strong feelings for Daphne or not. So maybe after this next episode, I can understand where Bay's and Emmett's relationship is going. Please don't be mad at me. I just want to get this story right. Oh but I am working on a one-shot that will surely please any Bemmett fan. J


End file.
